


Снятся ли пустотным целестиалам непредсказуемые магусы?

by Agres



Series: Балаган Древних 2 [8]
Category: Dota 2
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agres/pseuds/Agres
Summary: Пока Лесаль тщетно ищет пропавшую на ровном месте корзинку с манго, а Рилай увлечённо развлекается сочинением сказки для Атропоса, Нортром без особой скуки коротает время до возрождения Рошана. Ещё б ему скучать в компании вздорного арсенального магуса. Но веселее всех Морфлингу, который ждёт не дождётся — вдруг Нортром всё-таки догадается, что играющий с Рубиком в нарды Стригвир — это вовсе не скопировавший чужую внешность водный элементаль?
Series: Балаган Древних 2 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864375





	Снятся ли пустотным целестиалам непредсказуемые магусы?

Прежде, чем выползти из оранжереи, Лесаль лишний раз удостоверился в безопасности своих драгоценных книг. Завёрнутые в ткань, те были надёжно спрятаны под диванчиком, где до них не дотянутся хищные пасти мясоедов.  
Подхватив маленькими мутированными лапками наполненную плодами манго корзинку, Лесаль выполз из оранжереи, толкнув стеклянную дверь весом собственного тела.  
Нависающие над чёрными землями низкие серые облака практически не пропускали солнечного света, из-за чего в разбитом у подножия спящего вулкана лагере царил сумрак. Лесаль редко когда смотрел на небо, чаще всего он смотрел на дорогу перед собой — не наползти бы на колючку или ещё на какую пакость. Да и не шибко оно его и интересовало, небо-то.  
Плотно прикрыв за собой дверь, ботаник двинулся было по намертво утоптанной земле в сторону вымощенной камнем площади, как тотчас вспомнил: забыл взять обложку. Террорблейд достал для него красивую, прочную книжную обложку, застёгивающуюся на замок, теперь оставалось лишь зачаровать её от воздействия кислоты и влаги. Лесаль надеялся, что плотно застёгивающиеся обложки спасут его любимые книги от скучающих растений, однако пока что благоразумно заказал только одну — сначала следовало убедиться в надёжности конструкции.  
Водрузив корзинку с манго на стоявшую у оранжереи прочно сколоченную деревянную лавочку, Лесаль нырнул обратно в строение. Лавочку Врогрос ему по-прежнему время от времени ломал, но мутант не особо расстраивался. Из-за палисадника люциферовой усадьбы и собственного мангового дерева у него нынче было достаточное количество хлопот и радости, чтобы не горевать из-за лавочки.  
Заветный манговый саженец, которое он в своё время едва спас от Люцифера, прижился на славу. Даровитый ботаник окружил деревце всевозможным вниманием, и соседствующее с банановой пальмой растение плодоносило всё обильнее. Манговые плоды понравились решительно всем чёрным ополченцам, и время от времени Лесалю даже приходилось выбирать, кому именно достанется созревший урожай. Однако в этот раз он не колебался: в свете необходимости зачарования книжной обложки полная корзинка манго предназначалась для Каэла. Так-то инвокер практически не нуждался в услугах мутанта, только изредка императивно поручая вырастить определённые растения для реагентов, а тут совершенно неожиданно для Лесаля стал одним из его постоянных клиентов. Изрядно робевший перед грозным магом Лесаль втайне радовался подобной востребованности собственного таланта.  
Забрав обложку, Лесаль повторно выполз из оранжереи, плотно прикрыл дверь и уставился на лавочку, не веря своим глазам. Сплетённая из лёгкой ивовой лозы корзинка, наполненная душистыми сочными плодами, бесследно исчезла.  
Лесаль растерянно обернулся по сторонам. Округа была совершенна пуста, лишь порывы ветра гнали с площади шуршащий бумажный пакет из-под масляного печенья. Он на всякий случай проверил под лавочкой: вдруг корзинка с манго завалилась туда. Однако под лавочкой оказалась только голая сухая земля. Тогда ещё в большей степени растерявшийся Лесаль без особой надежды поискал корзинку в оранжерее, снова выполз наружу, взгромоздился на скрипнувшую лавочку сам и крепко задумался.  
Куда-то же корзинка должна была деться, не могла же взять и просто так пропасть. По крайней мере, у него ранее ещё ничего просто так не пропадало.  
Находя загадку пропавшей корзинки неразрешимой, Лесаль задался новым вопросом и аж клубком от тревоги свернулся: как он объяснит Каэлу причину, по которой тот сегодня не получит заказа? Инвокер удовлетворится разве что обстоятельством неодолимой силы, вынудившим корзинку со всем её фруктовым содержимым бесследно раствориться в пространстве.  
Лесаль поднялся на лавочке на хвосте, навскидку оглядел хорошо различимую отсюда площадь. Убедившись, что на площади никого не наблюдается, он сполз с лавочки на землю, вернул обложку обратно в оранжерею и понуро пополз в сторону особняка Акаши с замком Леорика. Может быть, там видели хоть что-нибудь, что пролило бы свет на загадочное исчезновение корзинки.  
Однако ни привратные крипы, ни привратные скелеты не видели ровным счётом ничего. Сами же госпожа и король в своих владениях отсутствовали, поэтому Лесалю пришлось развернуться и, свесив от печали узкую голову, поползти к трактиру. Для ботаника всё было очень просто: что не Акаша и не Террорблейд, то фундаментали.  
Путь к трактиру лежал через площадь, и на этот раз уже площадь не пустовала. Безошибочно распознав фигуру Лешрака, Лесаль прибавил скорости.  
Лешрак возился со скинутым на брусчатку площади туго набитым джутовым мешком, перевязывая тот поудобнее. Тот недобро покосился на подползшего мутанта, затянул узел на горловине мешка с какой-то особенной ожесточённостью, словно сжимал чью-то шею.  
— Корзсинка ссо сскамейки пропала, — бесхитростно поделился Лесаль. — Ты не видел?  
Лешрак явно хотел ответить нечто нехорошее, но сдержался и только злобно бросил:  
— Нет.  
Не понимающий, что с ним не хотят разговаривать, Лесаль не отставал:  
— А чшто видел?  
— Ничего не видел! — рявкнул Лешрак, приседая и закидывая мешок за спину. — Далась кому-то твоя корзинка!  
Лесаль понуро вздохнул, провожая взглядом убежавшего с площади Лешрака, и двинулся к трактиру.  
Нессаджа на его обычном посту не было. Лесаль заполз на ступеньку каменного крыльца, потянулся змеиным телом к пустому дверному проёму. Рисковать заползать внутрь здания он благоразумно не стал, удовольствовавшись тем, что сунул в проём голову.  
На Лесаля недовольно уставился Кальдр, неторопливо очищавший закреплённые на стенах подсвечники от обильных восковых потёков. Из посетителей в трактире находился один Леорик. Тот сидел вместе с Нессаджем за барной стойкой, о чём-то переговариваясь с всё так же остающейся в шлеме отрубленной головой Абаддона — голова получила отдельное место на полке заднего бара, рядом с картиной.  
Помещение освещал неяркий, рассеивающийся специальной сеточкой лазурный свет из глаз Абаддона, которого явно всем хватало. Свет играл на гранях хрустального графина, стоявшего на барной стойке по правую руку от короля. Фантомы деловито чистили скамьи, столы и каменный пол.  
— Корзсинка ссо сскамейки пропала, — пожаловался Лесаль. — Вы не видели, кто взсял?  
Нессадж повернул голову в его сторону, коротко помолчал, усмехнулся. Продолживший что-то говорить Абаддону Леорик присутствие ботаника проигнорировал.  
— Какая корзинка, с какой скамейки? — не понял Кальдр, опуская руку. — Ты манго мне когда принесёшь?  
— Корзсинка сс мангой. Пропала ссо сскамейки. Я посставил, и вссё. И пропала. А больсше манги нету...  
Лесаль повторно представил, как будет объяснять причину отсутствия фруктов Каэлу, сипло вздохнул, повесил нос.  
— Да Атропос небось, — предположил Кальдр. — Он постоянно у меня их клянчит. Манго, в смысле, клянчит, не корзинки.  
— Чшернил нигде не было...  
Отвернувшийся от заднего бара Леорик хрустел корнишонами, от нечего делать наблюдая за возобновившимися методичными действиями Кальдра.  
С полки шкафа гулким низким голосом, почти шёпотом, заговорила голова Абаддона:  
— Что исчезает бесследно, уходит под землю. Иди от солнца, ищи скрытое в глубине.  
— И отсюда тоже иди, — сказал Нессадж, наливая себе коньяка. — Иди вон скрытого в глубине фиолетового ищи, без него и вправду наверняка не обошлось. А если и обошлось, то всё равно его пни. Для проформы. Ну то есть плюнь. И то есть ползи.  
Высунувшийся из подсобки Энигма с учётной книгой в руке окинул взглядом помещение трактира, поправил сеточку на шлеме с головой Абаддона, регулируя освещение, раздал фантомам новые указания.  
— К слову о фиолетовых, — саркастически уточнил Леорик, показывая половинкой огурца на Энигму. Нессадж неприлично громко заржал, за что был огрет учётной книгой.  
Не узнавший ничего нового о судьбе пропавшей корзинки Лесаль горестно спустился с крыльца трактира на дорогу. Иных вариантов у него не имелось, и ботаник действительно отправился к Атропосу. Элементаль и вправду мог что-то знать, а если и не знать, то подсказать. Шустрый и шкодливый Атропос был исключительно смекалист.  
  
С течением времени Атропос обжил берлогу в подрытых корнях поваленного дерева, сделав её своим постоянным логовом. Отвечая на особенности порождения Никташи, вскоре данная область леса начала ожидаемо меняться. По поручению Энигмы Жарвакко провёл необходимые ритуалы, чтобы оградить окружающую местность от распространяющегося заражения, однако полностью рассеивать воздействие не стал, чтобы Атропосу было где жить.  
Изменённый участок леса занимал относительно небольшую площадь, около двадцати метров в диаметре, и представлял собой сотканное из неравномерно свитых эфемерных нитей неестественное тёмное пространство. Густо подёрнутые пушком чёрные нити сочились вязкой, слабо люминесцирующей лиловой эссенцией. Где-то в глубине этого пустого кошмара и свил себе гнездо Атропос — раньше роль лежанки исполняла охапка листьев, а чем уж она являлась теперь, никто не имел не малейшего понятия. Никто этим интересоваться даже и не собирался. В случае необходимости Атропоса попросту подзывали извне, ну или же кидали в непроглядную темень чернильного логова что-нибудь потяжелее — зависело от того, кому и для какой цели требовался элементаль.  
Лесаль кидаться ничем не мог, даже если бы очень захотел. Поэтому, без каких бы то ни было проблем добравшись до нужного места, ботаник зашипел в черноту настолько громко, насколько мог:  
— Эйш! Эйш! Очшень надо!  
Ответа не последовало.  
Лесаль повторил своё «очшень надо», после чего набрал полную пасть отравленной слизи и плюнул в глубину чернильных нитей.  
Поскольку ответа не последовало и на это действие, Лесаль заключил, что Атропос в логове отсутствовал.  
Путей отсюда вело два: на северо-запад, к Жарвакко, или же на юго-запад, к усадьбе Люцифера. Потенциальные шансы получить полезную информацию были равны и там, и там, и, недолго поломав голову, Лесаль двинулся к усадьбе. Ему всё равно хотелось проверить садовые «колючшки» — Лесаль высадил несколько собственных гибридов, выживаемость которых на открытом воздухе ранее ещё не испытывал.  
  
Вокруг усадьбы шумел и стонал чёрный лес; из алого фрактального шатра не доносилось ни звука. Вперевалочку прогуливавшийся вдоль палисадника Вестник поскрипывал когтями по гравию дорожки и кидал ехидные взгляды на открытую террасу усадьбы. Вестник почти не прислушивался к негромкому рассказу Рилай, его занимала реакция остальных участников происходящего.  
На открытой террасе, пристроенной с фасада здания, сейчас находились только два расположенных друг напротив друга широких мягких дивана — обломки низкого стола крипы уже успели убрать, равно как и подмести дощатый пол.  
Усевшиеся по разные края одного из диванов Магина и Люцифер делали вид, что слушают вдохновенно сочиняющую на ходу сказку Рилай, тогда как на самом деле обоих терзало одинаковое бессильное раздражение. Сидевший между ними Террорблейд, не обращавший на напряжённую обстановку никакого внимания, сосредоточенно листал принесённый Шендельзар альбом с представленными сортами кофе.  
Удобно устроившаяся в самом углу второго диванчика Рилай сидела напротив мужской троицы, небрежно облокотившись на круглый прочный поручень. Остальную часть занимал развалившийся самым вальяжным образом ухмыляющийся Атропос, положивший безглазую морду на обтянутые кожаными брюками колени Рилай. Не переставая говорить, дева отстранённо поглаживала того пальцами по скалившемуся рылу.  
  
И Магину, и Люцифера раздражало одно и тот же: это же надо было незваным гостям заявиться в усадьбу столь невовремя. Кто ж знал, что вслед за монахом и Рилай отправится ещё и Шендельзар — давно пора с Акашей повидаться, мол? Кто ж знал, что в усадьбу бесцельно сунется скучающий Атропос и чем-то приглянется Рилай? Дева напрочь запретила Люциферу прогонять элементаля, Акаша вопреки всем планам Магины уединилась в шатре с Шендельзар, и теперь Магине и Люциферу не оставалось ничего, кроме как сидеть и ждать. Вдобавок и мимо проходящий Террорблейд зашёл парой слов перекинуться, да так и остался — за компанию.  
Чувствовавший себя в обществе обоих демонов исключительно неуверенно Магина вынужденно дожидался Акашу — ему требовалось поговорить с суккубом. Неизвестно, когда мог представиться следующий случай.  
Люциферу в этом плане было не в пример проще, они-то с Рилай могли встречаться без проблем. Демон испытывал огромное желание взять Атропоса за задние лапы и приложить об ближайший угол, но Рилай выглядела такой беззаботной, щебетала столь увлечённо, что Люцифер сдерживался и только смотрел на деву влюблёнными огненными глазами.  
А Рилай, нимало не беспокоившаяся о намертво впитывающихся в кожу пальцев и светло-голубую льняную блузку чернилах, рассказывала тем временем Атропосу сочиняемую на ходу сказку. Каждый раз, когда она думала, что чёрный берег уже больше ничем не мог её развлечь, мироздание уверяло её в обратном.  
  
Обитому шикарной, баснословно дорогой кожей адской гидры дивану чернила не вредили. Люцифер не хотел даже смотреть в сторону более дешёвой и доступной саламандры, поэтому обеспечившему мастера кожей адской гидры Террорблейду пришлось изрядно потрудиться. Впрочем, изрядно нагревший себе на этом деле руки мародёр не жаловался.  
— Я всё-таки не понял, — канючил Атропос, ёрзая четырьмя нижними лапками по дивану; из-за обилия чернил лапки скользили по коже. — Почему он не открыл дверь? Он какой-то тупой. Он прямо как Лешрак. Во, расскажи сказку про Лешрака.  
Рилай призадумалась:  
— Сказку про Лешрака...  
— Хочу сказку про Лешрака! — настаивал Атропос. Элементаль потёрся рылом об бедро Рилай, и, как показалось недовольному Люциферу, осклабился ещё ехиднее.  
— Я его не знаю совсем. Ладно, на ходу придумаю. Итак, жил-был Лешрак, в... в пещере. В сырой и холодной пещере под высоким северным утёсом.  
Атропос издал искажённое, сиплое подобие смеха. Рилай несильно тыкнула его подушечкой пальца в костистое жёсткое рыло, чтобы заткнулся.  
— Пробивался Лешрак случайными путниками. Уши у Лешрака длинные, слышат хорошо, далеко. Что ты смеёшься? Не длинные? Ничего, у этого Лешрака будут длинные. Так вот, слышит он шаги по камню — разбирает, звякает металл или не звякает. Если звякает — знач, идёт рыцарь, рыцарь это консерва, его надо открывашкою. А открывашка у Лешрака сломалась давно, никто починить не может, потому что он не ходит ни к кому. Выбирает того путника, стало быть, который не звякает.  
Поскольку верещащий от смеха Атропос уже разве что не захлёбывался, приподнявшийся Люцифер остервенело пнул элементаля копытом по хребту. Хрустнуло. Взвизгнувший Атропос дёрнулся, свалился со скользкого от чернил дивана на пол и начал исключительно противным голосом изображать жалобное хныкание.  
Наклонившаяся Рилай протянула Атропосу руку; тот немедленно схватился за узкую девичью кисть двумя собственными лапищами, расположенными на этой половине торса. Поскольку Люциферу показалось, что скалящийся элементаль собирается Рилай уронить на себя, демон пнул того повторно.  
— Прекрати его бить, — возмутилась Рилай, сострадательно помогая подняться значительно превышающему её размерами элементалю. Она не имела ни малейшего понятия, что для беспрепятственного перемещения в любом удобном направлении Атропосу достаточно было дематериализоваться.  
— Ты эту озорную падлу просто не знаешь, — произнёс Террорблейд, не отрываясь от альбома Шендельзар. — Он издевается.  
Рилай недоверчиво взглянула на мародёра, после чего недовольно ухватила забравшегося обратно на диванчик и повторно пристроившего голову к ней на колени Атропоса за костяной нарост на затылке:  
— Ты издеваешься? А ну отвечай!  
Издающий прерывистые сипящие звуки элементаль булькал, зажимал себе верхней парой рук безгубую пасть и отрицательно мотал головой, при каждом движении невольно всё интенсивнее измазывая Рилай в чернилах. Между зажимающими пасть длинными остроконечными пальцами проступала обильная фиолетовая пена.  
— Смотри, ты его поранил, он плачет, — расстраивалась дева, укоризненно глядя на Люцифера. Тот проворчал:  
— Как же, плачет он. Ржёт он. Если б поранил, он бы орал. Ты ещё не знаешь, как он орёт.  
Немедленно прекративший ломать комедию Атропос живейшим голосом предложил:  
— Могу продемонстрировать!  
Рилай щёлкнула его ногтем по рылу.  
Поглощённый собственными мыслями Магина безучастно наблюдал за происходящим. Однако прежде, чем Люцифер пнул бы Атропоса в третий раз, со стороны палисадника отчётливо раздался голос Вестника:  
— Идиот.  
Зарычавший Люцифер опёрся рукой на спинку дивана, посмотрел во двор. Массивная туша пешего Вестника загораживала новоприбывшего; безошибочно распознав шипение Лесаля, демон расслабился и повернулся обратно к Рилай.  
— Какую ещё корзинку? — не понимал за спинами рассевшихся на террасе Вестник. — Ты что, галлюциногенами обдолбался? Что? Ну спроси, я разве против...  
Обогнувший Вестника Лесаль прополз по дорожке, ненадолго задержавшись у «колючшек», заполз на террасу.  
— Ойшш, ойшш, вссе тут. У меня корзсинка... вы не брали? Пропала. Пропала корзсинка.  
Ничего не скажешь, Лесаль умел привлечь к себе внимание. Даже Магина и тот оторвался от мыслей об отсутствующей могиле Кробелус , что уж говорить о наконец-то опустившем альбом с рецептами кофейных напитков Террорблейде. Воцарилась неловкая тишина, нарушаемая только поскрипывавшим от удовольствия Атропосом.  
Лесаль заморгал красными глазками, боязливо пригнул голову и чуть отполз по террасе в сторону, опасаясь, что Люцифер по нему чем-нибудь съездит — уж больно зловеще смотрел демон.  
Обстановку разрядила Рилай:  
— Что у тебя стряслось, жёлтенький?  
— Корзсинка ссо сскамейки пропала! — как мог, принялся объяснять Лесаль. — Я посставил, и иссчшезсла. Кто-то взсял, наверное. Куда жше иссчшезсла?  
— Если ты сейчас заржёшь, тебя пну уже я, — ледяным тоном прервала издавшего ряд сиплых двоящихся покашливаний Атропоса Рилай. — Жёлтенький, мы не брали твоей корзинки. Мы тут сидели. Мы не знаем, кто взял.  
Лесаль едва не плакал:  
— Там манги! Их Каэлу очшень надо! А она пропала!  
Атропос, само собой, прекрасно понимал, каким образом могла на ровном месте пропасть вещь, но поскольку заговорить ему не дали, он не без ехидного удовольствия молчал.  
— Ну если она пропала без следа, то, наверное, всё? — заключила Рилай. — А ты Каэлу бананов дай. Они тоже вкусные.  
Лесаль знал, что Каэл не согласится удовольствоваться бананами, потому окончательно упал духом. Ничего не проливало свет на загадочное исчезновение корзинки, и как ему предстояло оправдывать перед инвокером отсутствие условленной поставки — ботаник даже представить себе не мог.  
— Иди лучше сюда, я дальше сказку буду рассказывать.  
Рилай бесцеремонно толкнула Атропоса коленями, вынуждая того заворчать и подвинуться, пересела на середину диванчика и похлопала ладонью по освободившемуся месту.  
Люцифер выразил своё неудовольствие громким ворчанием, однако протестовать не стал.  
Лесалю хотелось слушать сказку, но он был очень ответственный, и к тому же опасался Люцифера. Сам же Люцифер воспринимал происходящее в ином ключе:  
— Она сказала тебе идти слушать сказку, — рявкнул демон, невольно сжимая когти на обивке дивана. Кожа адской гидры упруго пружинила.  
Лесаль посматривал на него виновато и тревожно:  
— Надо Каэлу про манги ссказсать.  
— Эй, обсидиановый! — повысил голос Люцифер, не поворачиваясь во двор. — Слышал?  
Прогуливающийся Вестник сделал вид, что не слышал, только раздражённо отбросил когтистой лапой горсть гравия с дорожки.  
— Коряга обсидиановая, — фыркнул Террорблейд, криво усмехнулся и со звонким хлопком закрыл альбом. — Слышь, братец, у тебя телепорт встроенный, принеси нам... чего-нибудь.  
Он махнул рукой в сторону гостиной.  
  
День удивительным образом выдался достаточно прохладным для начала лета. И это стало второй из причин, которые побудили Нортрома наведаться к реке.  
Проходя по мелководью к островку Рошана, на практике представлявшему собой жерло старого вулкана с обрушенным куском стенки, Нортром мельком подумал о том, что давно уже пора обновить водоотталкивающую пропитку на длинных полах надетой под стандартный пластинчатый доспех стёганки. Те начинали промокать.  
Рошана в его логове не оказалось. Оказались сидевшие на толстом чёрно-зелёном пледе Рубик и Стригвир, игравшие в шашки на клиновидно расчерченной прямоугольной складной доске. Нортром не стал уточнять, являлся ли Стригвир на самом деле Морфлингом — это и без того было очевидно.  
Он остановился на береговой кромке у линии воды, сходу отметил в кратере отсутствие следов недавнего сражения, перевёл взгляд на игроков, с игроков — на лежавшие по обе стороны от Стригвира парные бритвенно-острые секиры с удобными рельефными рукоятями. В подобном замкнутом пространстве очутиться напротив данного противника значило подписать себе смертный приговор. Нортром невольно поднял руку к перевязи, подтягивая неизменный закинутый за спину щит.  
— Не воскрес ещё, — недовольно сказал Рубик, отвечая на невысказанный вопрос. Магус встряхивал сложенные коробочкой ладони, перемешивая глухо постукивающие игральные кости. — Сам жду.  
— Неизвестно предположительное время?  
— Часа через... полтора? Наверное.  
Рубик аккуратно бросил кости на доску, покосился на не торопившегося уходить союзника. Стригвир не косился, но воин кожей ощущал напряжённый взгляд гончей. Вряд ли у Морфлинга имелась причина нервничать, поэтому Нортром рассудил, что, наверное, подобный чувствующийся взгляд попросту являлся особенностью Стригвира. Непонятно, правда, зачем Морфлингу понадобилось с риском для жизни копировать именно гончую, чтобы играть в настольные игры с Рубиком. Наверное, выпендривался.  
— Слушай, ну дай нам поиграть спокойно, — попросил магус. — Уже не знаю, куда деться, чтобы не отвлекали. Даже здесь и то покоя не дают.  
Нортром и сам не собирался навязываться им в компанию.  
— Я где-нибудь поблизости от реки тогда время проведу. Известите, когда воскреснет. Морфлинг, известишь?  
Рубик щелчком бросил игровую шашку в никак не отреагировавшего на вопрос Стригвира. Тот молниеносным движением машинально поймал шашку, чуть повернул голову в сторону Нортрома, кашлянул:  
— Всенепременно известим.  
Оставив игроков в покое, Нортром тем же путём вернулся на светлый берег. Ох уж этот Рубик. Даже плед с собой принёс, чтобы на грязном влажном камне не сидеть. Ходячая катастрофа сияющих земель любила комфорт и настольные игры на свежем воздухе. С определённых пор Нортром стал несколько терпимее относиться к безобидным причудам Рубика — как показала практика, магусы в принципе являлись существами странными и непредсказуемыми.  
Первой мыслью Нортрома было провести время до воскрешения Рошана у Эзрайта, но память услужливо подсунула детали сегодняшнего совещания — Фурион с Эзрайтом собирались согласовывать изменение западной области леса. Вынужденно отказавшись от перспективы попользовать иллюзионных котиков в собственных тренировочных целях, Нортром неторопливо направился по берегу в сторону центрального тракта.  
Где его и окликнул шумно подлетевший Вестник, благоразумно зависший над рекой вне зоны поражения глеф. Движения каменных крыльев создавали воздушный поток достаточной силы, чтобы вода пошла волнами. Вестник цепко держал обеими руками свой скипетр, покачивая массивным навершием, однако ни обзываться идиотом, ни нападать не стал.  
— Эй, клюквенная душа! Ты достаточно умный?  
Нортром был достаточно умным, чтобы сходу оценить параллели и понять смысл данной импровизации. Он остановился, выжидающе взглянул в сторону обсидианового гонца. Вестник отнял одну руку от скипетра, однозначным жестом сначала поманил воина в свою сторону, то бишь через реку, а затем указал вытянутым пальцем на едва видневшийся отсюда береговой отвесный утёс чёрных земель. Развернулся, тяжело хлопнул крыльями и улетел, не дожидаясь ответа.  
Нортром оглянулся по сторонам. Морфлинг сейчас был занят — играл с Рубиком в шашки. Фурион тоже был занят. Более никого, кто мог бы за ним проследить, поблизости не наблюдалось, и Нортром активировал отражающую функцию щита, после чего в невидимости двинулся по центральному броду на противоположный берег.  
Не требовалось семи пядей во лбу, чтобы сопоставить указания на клюкву и физическое направление. Он время от времени отговаривался клюквой от задаваемых ему союзниками неудобных вопросов о периодических походах в восточную область леса, и Каэл отлично об этом знал. Правда, ранее в подобной ситуации Нортрому оказываться не приходилось, но раз уж инвокер позвал, дело явно не требовало отлагательств. Следовало прийти.  
  
Легко сказать — прийти, учитывая, что Нортрому приходилось бывать в сумрачных землях только во время проведения боевых операций. И вдвойне учитывая, что он всё-таки полагался на оружие дальнего боя, тогда как сильно пересечённая, наглухо заросшая и заваленная буреломом чужая земля создавала максимум преимуществ собственным обитателям и минимум преимуществ пришельцам. Подняться на указанный утёс с берега возможным не представлялось, потому приходилось идти по чужой территории, и не то чтобы он собирался сейчас влезать в драки... однако при негативном стечении обстоятельств иного выхода могло и не оказаться.  
Низкие серые облака почти не пропускали света; пахло озоном. Возможности прорубиться сквозь хаотическое переплетение гибких, узких кустарниковых ветвей, образующих сплошную непроходимую стену, у Нортрома не существовало, и он вынужденно вернулся по собственным же следам из тупика на последнюю развилку. Знал бы раньше, захватил бы с собой свитков беспрепятственного перемещения.  
Впрочем, на этих непролазных кустах мироздание закончило испытывать его бесконечное терпение, поскольку в глубине тёмного леса замаячило отчётливо различимое приближающееся белое пятно. В отличие от Нортрома, у Каэла с беспрепятственным перемещением проблем не имелось.  
Поискав взглядом, Нортром уселся на ближайший пень, предварительно пнув пень ногой с целью убедиться в безопасности такового. Подошедший инвокер раздражённо произнёс вовсе не то, чего следовало бы ожидать:  
— Опять этот червяк ерундой занимается. Я уж думал, наконец-то от него хоть какая-то польза будет, но нееееет.  
— Сделай водички выпить, что ли, — попросил Нортром. — У вас тут сам Зет ногу сломит. Невесть что, а не лес.  
Каэл посмотрел на него так, словно только что увидел:  
— Могу метеор на голову уронить. Водички ему.  
— Так что случилось-то?  
— Должен был мне десяток манго отдать и не отдал. Пропали, говорит. Конечно, на ровном месте взяли и пропали!  
— Кто отдать? — не понимал Нортром. — Какое манго? Я тут при чём?!  
— Ты тут не при чём, — совершенно спокойно сказал Каэл. — Мне просто скучно.  
Нортром даже обижаться на собственное потраченное время не стал, всё равно это не имело смысла. И всё равно ему как-то требовалось провести эти предполагаемые полтора часа до возрождения Рошана.  
— Пойдём тогда ближе к центру куда-нибудь, я отмашки от наших жду. Хотел на Рошане проверить кое-что.  
Пожавший плечами Каэл механически вызвал сферы акцентов, обновил собственное заклинание, по инерции бросил заклинание и на Нортрома. Энергия рассеялась без воздействия и следа.  
— Ещё раз, — угрюмо произнёс Нортром, усилием воли внося коррективы в собственный негативный фон.  
Пусть тропинка и была едва различима в сухой, поросшей редкой жёсткой травой почве, теперь идти по всему этому мрачному бурелому с валежником стало не в пример легче.  
— Значит, сгенерировать жидкость или создать материальную вещь ты не можешь. Телекинеза у тебя нет. И зачем ты тогда такой нужен?  
Нортром никогда не мог предсказать, какую реакцию вызовет регулярно повторяемый риторический вопрос у инвокера. У него создавалось такое впечатление, что это зависело не то от расположения звёзд, не то от... в общем, не зависело ни от чего и выбиралось совершенно случайным образом из доступного перечня реакций.  
В этот раз Каэл только невозмутимо ухмыльнулся.  
Однако прежде, чем воин продолжил бы свою ни к чему не ведущую речь касаемо отсутствия практического смысла в изрядных познаниях инвокера, Каэл остановился, жестом показал Нортрому не вмешиваться... и заговорил с пустым пространством.  
— Ну, и чего? — недовольно спросил тот. — Ну да. Тебе-то что? Куда надо. Вот ещё!  
Инвокер говорил с паузами, словно отвечая на вопросы невидимого собеседника.  
— Тут зачарованием твоего щита интересуются.  
Нортром не сразу понял, что инвокер обращается уже к нему.  
— А почему через тебя?  
— А потому что у тебя башка пустая. Телепатия не действует.  
— Пусть даже и так, я предпочитаю зрительный контакт.  
Ближайшие к ним кусты зашевелились, зашуршали, и на дорожку выполз Никс. Скарабей ритмично подёргивался всем своим сегментированным телом, нетерпеливо выбивал острыми концами бронированных наверший ног мелкую дробь на жёсткой земле. Искусственная невидимость и отражение магического распознавания, очевидно, не скрывали от скарабея чужого присутствия.  
— Я бы на твоём месте щит ему просто так не давал, — произнёс Каэл, будто Нортром уже согласился. — Поцарапает.  
Никс затряс увенчанной внушительным бронированным рогом головой.  
— Бартер предлагает, — перевёл инвокер с телепатического на человеческий. — Ты чего хочешь?  
— Пить хочу.  
Скарабей встрепенулся, шустро заполз обратно в кусты и через некоторое время вернулся. На роге у того висела неполная корзинка с манго.  
Прежде, чем Нортром успел понять хоть что-нибудь, скарабея уже подхватило прицельным вихрем, пронесло над кустами и с хрустом шлёпнуло о древесный ствол. Разозлённый инвокер пощёлкал пальцами, снимая напряжение в ладони, перенаправил сферы акцентов и, судя по соответствующим звукам, повторно приложил жука чем-то дистанционным. Отошедший на всякий случай на два шага в сторону Нортром не без сожаления рассматривал вывалившиеся из упавшей корзинки красно-жёлтые крупные плоды, рассыпанные по серо-коричневой почве.  
Наконец всё стихло. Выкрикнувший вслед уползшему, надо полагать, скарабею, довольно обидное напутствие Каэл тоже хмуро уставился на плоды.  
— Ладно... можно сказать, свои манго я всё-таки получил. Мда.  
Опровергая утверждение об отсутствии у него телекинеза, Каэл методично собрал манго обратно в корзинку, притянул корзинку к себе и повелительным движением сунул её Нортрому. Делая вид, что не понимает прямого намёка, Нортром деловито взял из корзинки один плод.  
— Что стоишь столбом, забери её и неси, — не выдержал инвокер. — У меня руки должны быть свободны.  
— А у меня нет, значит?  
— А тебе зачем? — деланно удивился Каэл.  
Поскольку текущие условия боевых действий не предполагали, пришлось Нортрому нехотя взять корзинку.  
  
Игровая доска уже была сложена и теперь исполняла роль подставки под две толстостенные кружки резного хрусталя. Сидевший в жерле старого вулкана на своём любимом полосатом пледе Рубик разливал по обеим кружкам сладкий грушевый сидр и болтал не затыкаясь:  
— Вот представь себе гипотетическую ситуацию: вдруг нас на самом деле не существует? Вдруг мы — всего лишь плод чьего-то воображения? Чей-то несуразный, не подчиняющийся никаким законам сон?  
Стригвир протянул руку за кружкой.  
— В принципе, это бы объяснило всё, что у нас тут творится, — продолжал магус, не давая гончей вставить ни слова. — Но если принять это как данность, возникает второй вопрос: что с нами станет, когда спящий проснётся?  
— Это ты несуразный. Ты исходишь из соображения, что отсутствие законов размывает границы происходящего, — сказал Стригвир, отпивая сидр. — Мысль формирует мир, и мысль формирует происходящее. Не законы. Даже если наш мир — плод чьего-то воображения...  
Он оборвал незаконченную фразу — раздался плеск приближающихся по мелководью шагов.  
— Опять, — горестно протянул Рубик. — Да что ж такое-то!  
  
Не то чтобы Нортром не доверял Рубику — он просто предпочитал проверять всё самостоятельно, даже если дело касалось наличия Рошана. Охотники с обоих берегов регулярно едва ли не в очередь на исключительно полезное в хозяйстве чудовище выстраивались. Рошан был и ценной шкурой, и вкусным мясом. Впрочем, не только ими, но это уже к делу относилось мало.  
Всё так же скучавший Каэл пообещал не отсвечивать, в драку не лезть и направился следом. Река изменяла ход вещей: теперь настал черёд инвокера скрываться от чужих взглядов.  
— Откуда ты эту моду на наплечники вырыл? — шипел шагнувший по мелководью не туда Нортром, которого пнули за грозившее повредить широкий декоративный аксессуар неловкое движение.  
— А чтоб не прижимались, — шипели из невидимости.  
Нортром вновь добрался до проёма обрушенной стенки вулкана, сходу оценил обстановку: Рошан по-прежнему отсутствовал, Рубик со Стригвиром по-прежнему сидели на пледе, разве что свернули игровую доску и дружно пили, кажется, сидр. И бритвенно-острые секиры точно так же по-прежнему приминали массивными полотнами толстые шерстяные волокна.  
— А что там? — поинтересовался Рубик, указывая на корзинку с манго, которую он по инерции продолжал тащить сам. Мысленно выругавшемуся Нортрому не оставалось ничего, кроме как ответить:  
— Манго.  
— Ух ты, дай, — оживился Рубик.  
Едва Нортром вынужденно потянулся свободной рукой к плодам, как зеленоватая водная гладь зарябила, и поднявшийся волной над поверхностью воды Морфлинг точно с таким же интересом уставился на корзинку:  
— Мне тоже дай!  
Вряд ли появление Морфлинга вызывало когда-либо ранее столько эмоций. Нортром протянул тому корзинку, разжал пальцы, роняя предмет в тотчас изменившие плотность водные струи. Отсутствие в освободившейся ладони привычной глефы причиняло невыносимый физический дискомфорт. Происходящее не поддавалось логичному объяснению.  
Нортром перевёл пристальный взгляд на Стригвира. Гончая сидел, не двинувшись с места, только отпил с противным хлюпанием изрядный глоток из кружки и оскалился.  
Выйти в условиях замкнутого пространства победителем из схватки со Стригвиром у Нортрома не имелось ни единого шанса, и они оба это прекрасно понимали. Присутствие Рубика лишь осложняло ситуацию — похоже было на то, что магус скорее встанет на сторону гончей, чем на сторону своего союзника. Нортром с какой-то особенной остротой пожалел о том, что рядом с ним сейчас находился чужой вздорный арсенальщик, а не беспокойный и вспыльчивый монах. С Магиной они бы смогли сейчас выпотрошить и Стригвира, и, если понадобится, Рубика. Иллюзий по поводу возможной помощи от Каэла Нортром объяснимо не питал.  
Рубик же как ни в чём не бывало вытянул из корзинки телекинезом один манговый плод, потёр тот об внутреннюю поверхность собственной мантии и обратился к Нортрому:  
— Ты ничего не видел.  
— Точно, не видел... — прогудел Морфлинг, выставляя корзинку к стенке кратера, подальше от линии воды. Образовываемая им волна плеснула в стороны, изменила очертания, и спустя какую-то пару секунд на месте Морфлинга оказалась вылитая копия Каэла.  
Разумеется, оригинал оставить подобное без внимания не мог:  
— Ты выбирай, кого копируешь, лужа, — процедил инвокер, резкими движениями вызывая сферы акцентов и игнорируя автоматически рассеявшуюся маскировку. — Их копируй сколько влезет, меня — не смей.  
Глаза Стригвира были по-прежнему скрыты низко надвинутым капюшоном, но Нортром с необычайной ясностью чувствовал направленный на него острый, буквально сверлящий взгляд. Стригвир отпил ещё один глоток из своей кружки, поморщился, стряхнул с кожи липкие капли сока — ожесточённо воевавший с мягким плодом манго Рубик не то пытался руками разделить фрукт на две части, не то старался забрызгать соком всё пространство вокруг себя.  
— Что ты пытаешься сделать?  
— Я думаю, как бы его съесть так, чтобы не испачкаться. Слушай, единственный и неповторимый, как эту штуку правильно есть?  
Судя по виду «единственного и неповторимого», тому оставалось до нападения на Морфлинга совсем немного.  
— Их вроде как с помощью ножа едят, — заметил Стригвир. — Маленького. Мои штуки не подойдут. У тебя есть нож? У кого есть нож? У тебя есть нож, я знаю.  
Гончая плавно указал пальцем в сторону Нортрома. Воин на всякий случай посмотрел на Морфлинга и Каэла, но нет, нож требовали именно у него.  
Не собиравшийся накалять ситуацию сверх предела Морфлинг миролюбиво сменил физическую форму, приняв облик Нортрома, и ослепительно улыбнулся инвокеру. Тот только выругался.  
— У него есть нож? — немедленно спросил Стригвир. — Дай. А это этот зелёный долбоёб сейчас всё в соке угваздает.  
Если бы Стригвир сделал хоть одно подозрительное движение... только, казалось, они с Рубиком совершенно не собирались внепланово превращать жерло вулкана в арену столкновения двух противодействующих сил. Опять Рубик со своими причудами, вечно Рубик со своими причудами. Иногда Нортром очень хорошо понимал непримиримую ненависть Магины к обладателям магии: та, казалось, являлась самой противоположностью разумности и порядку.  
Нортром так бы и продолжал стоять, не в силах обработать противоречивую информацию и сделать единственный корректный выбор, если бы в этот самый момент под ногами всех присутствующих не начали ощущаться нарастающие подземные толчки. Собравшаяся в жерле энергия была готова возродить Рошана.  
  
И в вечном Храме, скрытом в бесконечной спирали Бытия, пробудился от сна Инай. Сон не оправдал его ожиданий, хотя в содержании имелись отдельные любопытные крупицы. Сделав мысленную памятку потом подумать на данную тему, Инай повернулся на другой бок, выбрал другой вариант развития событий происходящего и снова заснул.  
  
Ланайе пришлось задержаться в степях значительно больше того срока, на который она рассчитывала. Уехавшие ещё несколько месяцев назад Шендельзар и Дизраптор наверняка уже подрядились в новую экспедицию, хотя Ланайя всё же надеялась, что напарники её дождутся. Но даже если это было и не так, без работы она не останется.  
Задумавшись, она пропустила мимо ушей вопрос, и отвлеклась от собственных мыслей только когда её потыкали в бедро дульным раструбом дробовика.  
— Спишь на ходу, тетеря? Я спрашиваю, Скви-то ещё цел?  
— Да они ещё когда на собственной взрывчатке подорвались...  
Ланайя механически потёрла бедро в том месте, где в плотную ткань верховых штанов чувствительно врезалось ребро дула. Она не обижалась — Беатриса просто выше не доставала. Бойкая говорливая дама на своей косолапившей ящерице по высоте составляла разве что половину от ехавшей на лошади девушки, пусть лошадка и принадлежала к невысокой степной породе. Ох, как крепко ошибётся тот, кто будет судить о Беатрисе по ничтожному росту.  
Их вёл один и тот же путь — в Оплот.

**________________________________  
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.  
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.**


End file.
